SU MEJOR AMIGO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER: No leer sin haber visto el capítulo 2x9. Ella quiso ser sincera con él. Él espero estar a la altura del conflicto. Portada realizada por PaolaRangel439


El día pasó frente a sus ojos, aunque estos se encontraban clavados en el techo.

Por fin, después de ver decenas de películas y series románticas, de comprar todo lo necesario y juntar el valor para expresar aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba sacar de su pecho, lo hizo. Invitó a Ladybug a una pequeña cita, donde podrían conocerse fuera de sus actos heroicos.

Ignorando la voz de la razón ante la posibilidad de su presencia para dejarse cegar por sus deseos de tenerla a su lado durante la velada.

Apurándose a correr hasta el balcón donde se podían ver la hermosa catedral de Notre Dame; lugar que había elegido tras dar vueltas y vueltas por todo París en busca del lugar perfecto para su plan. Un lugar con una vista majestuosa y con un ambiente íntimo.

Dispuesto a esperarla lo que hiciera falta, con la emoción a flor de piel.

Hasta que los tonos anaranjados del cielo se consumieron y las estrellas terminaron de aparecer en el firmamento.

Y la voz de su conciencia le decía en un tono cada vez más alto: Ella no va a venir.

Estaba triste, frustrado e inseguro.

Entonces lo notó. La luz del balcón de Marinette brillaba a una cuadra de su ubicación, fue a su encuentro, a sabiendas de que no soportaría regresar a la mansión y escuchar cualquier comentario que su kwami quisiera hacer el respecto.

Enterándose entonces que ella también tenía mal de amores y con el sincero deseo de alegrarla, encendió las velas de aquel espacio que había preparado para su Lady.

Ella intentó reconfortarlo, pero ninguna palabra podría ayudarlo en ese momento. Ella no había ido, quizás no lo consideraba en su vida como él había esperado.

La frustración en su cuerpo era mucha, por lo cual se abalanzó sin pensarlo a la batalla tras dejar a Marinette en su hogar; no se sorprendió al ser lanzado por los aires a los pocos segundos del encuentro, esperando el golpe seco contra el concreto con los ojos cerrados.

Pero nunca llegó el impacto.

Ladybug lo había atrapado con su yo-yo; hablándole de forma risueña, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Provocando que toda aquella situación doliera más en su pecho. Y no tardo en expresárselo.

Pero ella le explicó lo que ya sabía, estaba ocupada y no podía aplazarlo. Lo entendía. Suspirando así con resignación al saber que estaba dolido por un arrebato.

Se centró en la batalla y después, cuando todo estuvo solucionado se lo pidió.

—Solo unos minutos.

Deseo que ella concedió.

—Es hermoso Chat Noir.

—¿Te alegra haber venido?

—Sí, pero escucha. Yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos. Eso sería mentirte y yo no puedo hacer eso. Eres más que un compañero, te has convertido en un amigo y no puedo mentirles a mis amigos.

Aquel inicio poco ortodoxo lo tomó desprevenido, muy dentro de él supo lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle, pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno y escuchar todo a pesar de la punzada que se alojaba en su pecho.

—¿Por qué hablas de mentiras?

—Porque, hay un chico que...

El cuerpo encorvado de Ladybug le dejaba en claro que no estaba siendo fácil para ella mantener esa conversación. Pero no pudo evitar cuestionarla, quería saberlo. Saber la razón que incrementaba el dolor de su pecho, dificultándole respirar.

—Un chico, ¿quién es?

—Él... —Estaba seguro que iba a decírselo, pero la compostura regresó a ella, girándose para encararlo y decirle lo que ya sabía —No puedo decírtelo. No podemos saber nada del otro, nuestras identidades deben mantenerse en secreto. Somos héroes, no tenemos elección.

Su rostro se sentía rígido mientras que la chica frente a él lo veía con una completa culpa. Culpa que no tenía porqué sentir.

Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—Lo entiendo Ladybug, tú también eres mi mejor amiga —Besó su mejilla, aceptando su derrota —Quédate con la rosa, combina con tu disfraz.

Y saltó.

Corrió hasta su hogar, intentando calmar el nudo en la garganta e intentando entender los sentimientos entremezclados que ahora lo atormentaban.

Le dolía sí, pero se sentía dichoso.

En su mundo ideal sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, pasarían las noches observando las estrellas y cada vez que le ganarán a Hawk Moth ella le daría un beso tras decir: ¨bien hecho¨.

Pero también estaba consiente de todo lo que pudo salir mal. Si ella hubiese decidido que no quería volver a verlo a pesar de sus peleas contantes contra el mal... bueno, no estaría seguro de cómo podría soportar algo así.

Sabía perfectamente que Ladybug se decantaría siempre por su deber, lo supo desde el primer akumatizado, cuando se había levantado pese a la incertidumbre y el temor de seguir fallando.

Eso es lo que lo había enamorado.

Así que no se sorprendió cuando le habló nuevamente de sus responsabilidades como súper héroes. Tampoco le pareció extraño la presencia de un chico en la vida de su dama, solo esperaba que él fuera todo lo que ella se merecía.

La quería ver feliz, plena y satisfecha; él estaría bien si otra persona era la que le podía dar todo eso.

Aunque no podía dejar de lado el miedo de que ella le dijera que eran amigos solo porque las cosas entre ellos debían estar bien para poder pelear hombro a hombro.

Más el recuerdo de la azabache frente a él, que lo observaba con dolor en su mirada lo hacía comprender que todo era simple paranoia.

Podía no conocer a la chica bajo el antifaz, pero sabía perfectamente que odiaba las mentiras. Realmente debía considerarlo un amigo y eso, lo hacía sentirse pleno.

Tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de su querida dama, quizás no el que él deseaba; pero no le resultaba un completo extraño, eso era algo. Y él haría lo propio por corresponder la confianza que en él había puesto.

Le agradecía su sinceridad, no podría ser feliz a sabiendas de que ella se obligaba a darle esperanzas con el fin de no dañarlo; la chica que esa noche lo había rechazado había sido Ladybug, siendo Ladybug.

Pero no podía detener el dolor. Ahí estaba su alma cerca de la garganta, hecha un ovillo según palabras de Benedetti.

Saber que todo estaba dicho cuando ni siquiera se le había permitido decirle sus sentimientos era intolerable.

Pero así eran las cosas.

—¿Sabes? Una buena forma de aliviar el mal de amores es con un buen pedazo de queso —Intentó animarlo su kwami.

—No estoy triste, Plagg —Y no lo estaba, sentía de todo, menos tristeza.

Y sabía que sus sentimientos eran expuestos por su rostro, con los ojos estrujados y una sonrisa sincera.

—Genial, ¡Sin Camembert! —Entonces se permitió soñar.

—Tal vez Ladybug me ame algún día. Quiero decir, de la forma que yo la amo. No pierdo la esperanza. Esperaremos, mientras tanto, su amistad es el mejor regalo.

—Bah, haces que pierda mi apetito ¡de camembert! —Sonrió tras escuchar aquello, ese era el Plagg que siempre lo acompañaba.

Suspiro con malestar, se giró sobre la cama y abrazó una de sus almohadas.

Él la amaba. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo y no lo haría hasta que su deber como héroes hubiera finalizado.

Eso si llegaba a hacerlo, pues en su vida había un chico qué parecía haberla cautivado.

No tenía nada que hacer contra eso.

Solo esperaba, que ella fuera feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
